The present invention relates to the general field of mounting fan blades on a rotary disk of a turbomachine. The invention relates more particularly to a device serving to damp the vibration to which the ring for axially retaining the fan blades is subjected.
The fan of a turbomachine typically comprises a plurality of blades mounted on a rotary disk via blade roots which are received in slots in the disk. In certain technologies for mounting fan blades, a ring is also placed around an annular flange extending axially from the upstream side of the rotary disk. Such a ring is held axially against the flange via crenellations formed around the entire circumference thereof. The ring is also mounted in axial abutment against the roots of the blades so as to retain said roots axially.
In practice, that type of fan blade mounting raises numerous problems. In particular, wear is observed on the axial retention ring and on the rotary disk. The wear is mainly caused by the vibration to which the axial retention ring is subject during rotation of the disk. In particular, rotation of the disk leads to small movements of the axial retention ring, causing wear on the tops of the crenellations of the annular flange for holding the ring on the disk. In addition, during rotation of the disk, the axial retention ring tends to move tangentially around the disk flange.